Muéstrame amor
by dickory5
Summary: Sintió como las pequeñas y frías manos de la usuaria del cobre tocaban su cuello desnudo y se acercaban a sus pequeños pechos, percibió como el cabello de la rubia caía sobre su cuerpo y luego sintió a la mismísima Ekaterina la cual se subía sobre ella para susurrarle en el oído izquierdo-Tal vez no pueda darte amor, pero puedo darte otra cosa hasta que grites por más, pervertida-


¡Hola!

Sábado 12 de diciembre de 2015

.

* * *

.

-Una esclava como tú no debería dormir en el mismo lugar que su ama…-La rubia giró llevándose las cobijas consigo, aun sabiendo que afuera nevaba.

-Pero hace frío…-Lo único que recibió de parte de la pequeña titiritera de cobre fue un empujón con los pies, lo cual la mandó directo al piso. Se levantó y observó al pequeño cuerpo que yacía en la que una vez fue su cama. El cabello de Ekaterina era lo único que sobresalía de las cobijas y parecía haberse quedado dormida al instante.

Hana salió dispuesta a tumbarse en algún sillón. ¿Qué sería de ella sin Ekaterina en su vida? Tal vez estaba tan acostumbrada a ella que la sola idea de planteárselo sería inaceptable.

¿Podría Ekaterina deshacerse de ella como si nunca hubiera pasado nada?

Aunque la idea la asustó más de lo debido, no creía ser algo importante en la vida de la rusa. Después de todo sólo era su María y no quería nada más de ella que no fuera su soma y lealtad.

Hana sabía exactamente lo que sentía por Ekaterina. Más que ser sólo una pedófila o una pervertida, era una chica enamorada de otra chica. Más que ser solo una María ella quería estar junto a ella todo el tiempo que le fueses posible, aún con esa frialdad que la más joven le mostraba quería tener la posibilidad de estar con ella.

De cualquier manera, Katja aún tenía dudas sobre su relación. Y lo podía confirmar cuando unos días le pedía dormir con ella, otros incluso parecía que en lugar de castigarla y sodomizarla, sólo quería complacerla.

 **.**

Escuchó como las gotas de lluvia impactaban contra la ventana y se abrazó a sí misma, ni siquiera había recordado tomar una cobija de la habitación que a veces compartía con Katja. Cerró los ojos con pesar e intentó dormir, sin embargo fue capaz de sentir la presencia de la rubia tras de sí, observándola.

-A veces solo quisiera que me mostraras algo de…amor-

No escuchó ni un sonido proveniente de la otra persona y continuó hablando.

-Sólo una vez…muéstrame amor hasta que no pueda más…-

-¿Amor?-Preguntó Ekaterina en un susurro que Hana apenas logró escuchar.

 _-Sí. ¿Acaso no sientes lo mismo que yo?_ -Quiso decirle. Pero Hana la había escuchado fuerte y claro la última vez. Refiriéndose a ella como una esclava y le dolía ser tratada como tal cuando quería desesperadamente más.

-Amor…-Repitió Hana esperando que la rubia le respondiera.

-Qué ridícula eres-Le gustaba mucho escuchar la voz de la ojiazul, era como escuchar un aria sólo para ella y unas cuantas personas que podían conocer a la verdadera Katja. Y por eso mismo no podía exigirle más que las migajas que ella quería darle. Porque conocía a la verdadera Ekaterina Kurae.

Sintió como las pequeñas y frías manos de la usuaria del cobre tocaban su cuello desnudo y se acercaban a sus pequeños pechos, percibió como el cabello de Katja caía sobre su cuerpo y luego sintió a la mismísima Ekaterina la cual se subía sobre ella para susurrarle en el oído izquierdo-Tal vez no pueda darte amor, pero puedo darte otra cosa hasta que grites por más, pervertida-Su voz cantarina la hizo recordar todas aquellas veces en que su reina la había sometido a distintas humillaciones, que era su actividad favorita últimamente.

Miró la cara de la rubia sonriente y sin poderlo evitar recordó la batalla con el Qwaser del oxígeno.

Nunca esperó que fuera en su rescate.

La cara que tenía cuando se dio cuenta de que el adepto al que enfrentaba era Atomis.

 _-¡Mira cambió de color! Pero después de todo no te importa-_

Le costaba el infierno poder respirar pero aun así deseaba con todas sus fuerzas que la ojiazul saliera de ese lugar y que no se expusiera ante un tipo tan peligroso.

En esa ocasión Ekaterina había arriesgado su vida por ella. ¿Qué más podría pedir un esclavo de su amo que arriesgar su vida por alguien inferior?

Ekaterina desabrochaba los botones del camisón que Hana usaba para dormir y a su paso dejaba un rastro de saliva. Hana se quedó callada sabiendo que no podría dormir esa noche.

Después de todo Hana creía que esa era la manera de Ekaterina de mostrarle amor a alguien.


End file.
